


you're a habit

by ciateau



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciateau/pseuds/ciateau
Summary: Was she a coward for not probing deeper? For she knew that once she did, something would definitely change and she was not ready for that. Not yet.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Dalmi finally found the courage to know more about Jipyeong...

If she were asked before about the moment when everything started to change, she wouldn’t be able to pinpoint an exact answer. Truth be told, he had always been there for her but she was too absorbed by her own feelings and ambitions that she chose not to stop, even for a second, to think about what he meant to her.

And when that moment finally happened, it caught her off guard… for it occurred so naturally like breathing air.

Mr. Han was sitting across from her— eating from a bowl filled with steaming rice and sundubu-jjigae. Halmeoni was right beside him and was chiding him about gaining more weight. It was the first Thanksgiving he celebrated with her family and it was also the first time Dalmi had seen him so carefree— as if the year that had passed since they had crossed paths again had made him loosen up a little around them. Dalmi thought that he and her grandmother’s relationship was something special and yet… she never had the guts to ask them about their history.

Was she a coward for not probing deeper? For she knew that once she did, something would definitely change and she was not ready for that. Not yet.

“You need to eat more, Good Boy!” Due to her grandmother’s worsening vision, the chicken leg she wanted to feed him with went straight to his nose and that made Dalmi laugh out loud— almost spitting the stew she had in her mouth. Even her mom sitting beside her was giggling.

“Halmeoni! My nostrils can’t taste food, you know?” Mr. Han whined as Halmeoni gently wiped his face with her bare hand.

The dimples that suddenly appeared upon laughing took Dalmi by surprise. Well… she knew he had dimples the first time she met him at that networking party over a year ago. But had they always been so… adorable? It was probably the least adjective she would associate him with but his dimples softened his otherwise sharp features. Mr. Han had always been intimidating with his no-nonsense attitude and Dalmi liked that about him. Among the others, only Han Jipyeong managed to ground her to reality whenever he gave her facts and explained possible consequences of her decisions. However, seeing him laughing with his eyes squinted, nose scrunched, and dimples so deep… it was like seeing him for the very first time.

_Cute._

The thought echoed in her mind as her gaze never left his face. Mr. Han indeed looked cute. His uninhibited laughter sounded incredibly warm as Halmeoni slapped his hand away when he tried to retaliate and feed her. Dalmi didn’t realize she was grinning at the sight before her until Mr. Han’s eyes met hers— his smile becoming softer as his gaze flitted downwards and back to hers. A slight pink tinged his ears as if he was embarrassed at her sudden attention. Again, Dalmi couldn’t help but think he looked cute… very cute to be exact. How come she had only noticed how warm and kind his smile was at that moment?

Even after he had gone home, Dalmi couldn’t keep off the image of him smiling and the sound of his laughter from her memory. There were still some documents left to review before she could rest for the night and yet she found herself knocking on her grandmother’s bedroom door with two cups of tea.

“You’re still up.” Halmeoni was massaging her foot and Dalmi quickly placed the tray beside them and took her foot.

“I brought tea to help you sleep better.”

The older woman just huffed as she let Dalmi knead her aching foot. After a whole minute of silence, Halmeoni suddenly snatched it away.

“Something’s bothering you. What is it?” Choi Wondeok could easily read people and Dalmi wasn’t sure if she was grateful for it or not in her case.

“It’s just… I’m curious… You know…” Her words only made Halmeoni huff once more.

“Is it about Good Boy?”

Dalmi gave a small affirmative sound before asking, “Why do you call him Good Boy? You’re the only one who calls him that… And you’d be surprised to hear that everyone who knows him at work would say otherwise.”

Halmeoni chuckled as her eyes instantly glossed— old memories resurfacing in her mind.

“Where to begin?”

“From the very start, Halmeoni.” Dalmi could feel her heartbeat pick up. “I want to know everything.”

And she did.

The next couple of hours passed by with Halmeoni sharing what she could remember and Dalmi asking so many questions. How long did he stay at the corn dog shop? What were the things he did to spend his time there? Did he help her prepare food or carry stuff around? Did he have to eat corn dogs every single day? What made him leave? And when the topic finally went to the letters, Halmeoni told her how she would sometimes witness a young Han Jipyeong writing those letters by himself after doing his homework.

“He continued being pen pals with you even if I didn’t ask him to.” Halmeoni took a deep breath as Dalmi processed her words. “He may have found a friend in you as you did to him.”

_He didn’t do everything because I asked him to._

Mr. Han’s words before he confessed to her suddenly came to mind and Dalmi felt her heart clench— thinking about how she met Nam Dosan and the events that transpired afterwards. Even after a year, Dalmi still felt the hurt upon knowing the truth and the guilt of how she broke up with him. She threw herself in her work and that was her way to lessen the pain she was feeling. Still, when she was all alone before going to sleep, her mind would drift to the person she had let go of.

Halmeoni held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Dalmi-yah… I’ll always be sorry for putting you two through all the mess that happened. But you and Jipyeong were both so lonely. And I regret not letting you meet in person instead... Things might’ve been so different.”

Words had left Dalmi as she thought about the past and what the letters truly meant to her. She felt deceived and betrayed when she found out the truth a year ago and it took her quite some time to find the courage to know more. She needed to find the distinction between the lies that were fed to her and the real person behind those letters. Did Mr. Han make every word up he wrote to her? Did he mean some of the things or were all just lies to make her and himself feel better?

“Halmeoni…” Her throat suddenly felt too tight. “Do you know what happened to his parents? Why does he never mention his family?”

With that, her grandmother’s face fell as she said, “It’s not my story to tell.”

Dalmi found it hard to sleep that night. Her thoughts were filled with Han Jipyeong— of the poor boy she briefly met all those years ago and the lonely man whose smile can warm even the coldest heart.

Working at Sandbox meant using her time wisely. Seo Dalmi would always arrive at 8AM (even if they all had flexible work hours) and finish the bulk of her tasks before lunch. Her afternoons were spent over calls and meetings; and by 6PM, she would go home and spend more time with her grandmother. However, she and the others would oftentimes have to go over time just to meet deadlines or finalize proposals. She had gotten used to her tasks and the challenges that came with her position. Working with her older sister made Dalmi learn a great deal about business. Even if she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, Injae was a force to be reckoned with and Dalmi wanted to emulate her sister’s core strength and determination in running a start-up.

That dream of hers becoming a CEO was stronger than ever.

“Going home?” The familiar deep voice spoke beside her and the sight of a dimpled smile greeted her.

“Mr. Han.”

The elevator dinged open and they both stepped in— with Mr. Han pressing the button to the basement parking. “Your eyes were about to burn holes through these doors earlier.”

A soft chuckle.

“Is something bothering you?” Mr. Han continued and Dalmi realized he always seemed to know that something was on her mind at first glance.

For the past year and a half that she had gotten to know him, it was a definite that Mr. Han was a great listener and gave the best pieces of advice. His words may be harsh at times for he did not tolerate mediocrity from anyone but with that, Dalmi strived to learn, to improve, and to always ask for his advice before doing something. She needed his words, his no holds barred honesty. There was something comforting about knowing someone would tell her the things she needed to work on without lacing their words with false hopes. And Han Jipyeong was a master at that.

“I want to be a CEO of my own company.”

It only took a second before he said, “What are your plans?”

He did not ask why. It was her plans that he wanted to immediately know— as if it was already a given that she wanted to branch out on her own and make a path for herself as a CEO.

She felt her heart swell at that exact moment.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?”

Her question made his eyebrows raise and that was when she only realized how her words sounded— making her face feel hot all of a sudden. “I mean… we can talk about my plans during dinner. I’m hungry and I know you’re just gonna order take-out when you arrive home. So why not we go eat somewhere… or you can order take-out if you like and then we can eat at your place? I’ll tell you everything and you—”

The word vomit stopped when the elevator doors opened and Mr. Han just gave an amused grin before gesturing to her to get off first. Dalmi made a mental note to find a solid wall later to bump her head with. She rarely felt flustered around the man but those dimples really made her lose her wits for a moment.

Three hours and two full stomachs later, Dalmi found herself sprawled on Mr. Han’s pristine grey couch— eyes staring at the boxes of take-out and an empty bottle of wine on the center table. It was a spur of the moment thing when Dalmi asked for a drink while she went on and on about her plans and he gave his opinions. Despite her acceptance of his criticisms, the words still hurt as soon as they reached her ears. Yet she tried her best to remember every point he gave.

“Do you think I’m being stupid?” She glanced at Mr. Han who was sitting on the smaller white couch— hand still holding a half-filled glass of wine. Dalmi probably drank 70% of the expensive bottle and he was just trying to finish the remaining.

He gave a pensive hum before downing the rest of his wine and placing the empty glass on the table.

“I think you’re ready.”

Dalmi instantly sat up which made her head spin. She was already feeling tipsy and the sudden movement made her clutch the edge of the couch as she scooted closer to where he was.

“Are you alright?” His hand reached out to steady her.

With a vigorous nod that made her even dizzier, she looked at him wide-eyed and asked in an unusually high tone, “Do you mean it?”

Mr. Han’s eyes finally softened after a few hours of intense scrutiny.

“Injae Company just gained the largest profit and you have a capable team to make your business idea come true. You’ve thought about most of the things well considering you’ve only been in the industry for only over a year.” He paused as Dalmi held onto every word he was saying. “The amount of work will be nothing like you have ever experienced, and the competition will be extreme so you must think about even the tiniest detail to create your own brand and culture… something that the others do not have. And you can always ask me for advice. I was your mentor after all.”

Dalmi was quiet for a moment.

He had asked her earlier the reason why she wanted to create self-driving cars. Dalmi envisioned a future in which technology could help those who were disabled to integrate themselves in the society and lead more normal lives. And with this new technology, road accidents may considerably lessen. Thinking about the fate of her father made Dalmi’s heart sink.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He leaned over and casually placed the back of his hand on her forehead— the sudden gesture surprised her but she just let him. “You’re not drunk, are you?”

“I’m just a little tipsy.”

“I’ll drive you home.”

“Mr. Han…” She started— feeling like something incredibly heavy was pressing down on her chest. He hummed in acknowledgment.

Dalmi finally asked the question she wanted to ask him for quite some time already.

“What happened to your family?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds— Dalmi quietly asking if it was okay and Mr. Han looking quite surprised at the sudden topic. He leaned away and put the usual distance between them.

Feeling deflated, she watched as he seemed to have closed himself off.

“Halmeoni told me everything. I mean… I asked her.”

With his back ramrod straight, eyes fixed on the floor, and hands balled into fists... Dalmi wondered what Mr. Han was thinking and feeling at that exact moment. The guilt of having brought up the topic weighed on her as she witnessed how he put all his impenetrable walls up.

The air suddenly became thick and the tension so apparent. She waited for a few more unbearable seconds before deciding asking him was a bad idea.

_You’re so stupid, Seo Dalmi!_

Picking up her bag beside her, she stood up and quickly apologized, “I’m really sorry… I really shouldn’t have asked. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

He remained still as if she was not there at all. Tears she was yet to decipher the meaning of threatened to spill from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Han.” She repeated in a quieter voice. “I should get going.”

Before she could even take two steps, Mr. Han’s warm hand gently held hers— instantly stopping her in her tracks. He stood to his full height and without letting go of her hand, picked up their empty glasses and walked to where his kitchen was. Not really knowing what was transpiring, Dalmi just went with him as he took another bottle of Opus One from his built-in wine cooler below the kitchen island. He then led her towards the other side of his apartment where his bedroom was supposed to be.

“Mr. Han…” She felt her whole body tense up until he glanced back at her— amusement gracing his otherwise serious features.

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” The sudden quirk of his lips was her indication that he didn’t take her intrusion into heart.

“I didn’t think of anything!”

“Sure you didn’t.”

Feigning ignorance, Dalmi huffed as he made her sit on the large bed— facing the wall-sized glass window overlooking the Han River. His hand finally let go of hers and it was when she realized it was the longest they had any physical contact with each other. Unknowingly, she closed her hand to keep the warmth he had just left on her skin.

Mr. Han placed the glasses and bottle of wine on the end table and took out a plain brown rectangular box from its drawer. Sitting beside her, he opened the lid and placed the box on her lap.

“My whole childhood is in there.” His voice sounded deeper as she surveyed the meager contents of the box.

The first thing Dalmi noticed was a 2x2 photo of a young Han Jipyeong. He must’ve been in middle school and was sporting a sullen look on his face. Despite the serious expression, he still looked quite adorable. She could easily see the resemblance from the young boy in the picture and the man sitting beside her at that moment. Several pictures of a group of kids of various ages were also in the box. She took her time looking for his familiar face among the children.

“There you are.” Dalmi breathed as she pointed at one of the taller boys at the back. “You’re still scowling.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “I didn’t feel like smiling back then.”

“But you have such a pretty smile.” She said offhandedly. “I can just imagine a younger you grinning with those dimples.”

When she glanced at him, she noticed he had already finished a glass of wine. Dalmi understood that he needed that liquid courage to open up about his past. He offered her the other one and she refused— more focused on the contents of the box.

There were school certificates and report cards which boasted impressive grades. Once Dalmi held a birth certificate in her hand, Mr. Han started speaking in a voice that sounded too soft, too different from what she knew of him.

“I was five when my mother abandoned me at a bus station.”

Dalmi was rendered speechless.

There was nothing she could say upon his disclosure. Han Jipyeong, the notorious, sharp-tongued, intelligent, and caring man she knew, had a past so difficult and heartbreaking to comprehend. She was somewhat aware of the stigma against orphans in the country and the lengths Mr. Han must’ve been through to be where he was at that exact moment in time was something that Dalmi could only imagine. There were far more things to know and understand and they barely even scratched the surface.

“I don’t remember much of her… what her name was or her face.” His brows furrowed as the grip on his newly-filled glass tightened. “But I do remember she was wearing a pale yellow dress when she brought me to that station. She told me she would just buy my favorite snack from a store nearby so I should just wait for a few minutes…”

He downed the glass in one go and Dalmi took hers and drank it as well— tears pooling in her eyes at his next words.

“Those minutes turned into hours. I waited and waited until someone found me crying and they took me to a police station.”

It made Dalmi think of the time she waited for her mother to pick her up at the daycare center. Everyone had left except for one staff to look after her. It turned out her mother’s exhaustion led her to nap for too long. Then she imagined a young boy waiting for his mother who never came back… Her heart felt like it was being squeezed as the tears she was holding back fell freely down her cheeks.

Thankfully, Mr. Han was just staring at the view outside the window and she used that opportunity to discreetly wipe her tears away.

“The police found a piece of paper in the pocket of my pants. Turns out my mother wanted the system’s work to be a tad easier by writing my name and date of birth.” His voice became bitter then. “I’ve always been Han Jipyeong born on the 7th of May, 1984.”

There were a few documents from his admission in the orphanage at the age of five to the time he aged out. Dalmi noticed he entered the orphanage just a month before she was born. Putting things into perspective, she realized just how life truly differed from one person to another… yet somehow, there were things that connected people. During the time she met him 16 years ago, she had lost her family except for her grandmother. Her mother and sister left her… and her father passed away. And that was also the time she gained a friend through Han Jipyeong’s letters… it was _him…_ the one who grew up without a family and wrote all those stories to make up for what was missing in his life.

And Dalmi finally understood.

Even without him explaining the truthfulness of those letters, Dalmi knew they both needed each other during those times they were the loneliest. Of her dealing with the loss of her family… of him trying to build a future for himself without a family to begin with.

He spent the next few hours talking about his years in the orphanage, how he always got into fights because he was exceedingly honest and prickly. Boys bigger than him would start fights and he learned to defend himself after getting beaten up several times over the stupidest reasons. And when he finally fought back, he knew that he would do anything to be different from the other orphans who found it difficult to have a future for themselves. So difficult that some he had known from the past couldn’t find any decent work because of the stigma against them… and one he personally knew took his own life upon aging out like him.

But Han Jipyeong was driven and ambitious. He fought the society that shunned him. He studied so hard and learned the intricacies of investing so he could get into a good university. Throughout his university years, he never missed a class and always ranked at the top— never stopping to think about doing anything other than studying and working to earn money he could use to gain more… more than enough to put a roof over his head and buy food to fill his stomach.

He even told her how he enlisted in the military after his sophomore year. In detail, he talked about the memorable things he experienced during his service and how his excellent record of being bossy made him a frightening drill sergeant. That made Dalmi laugh— imagining a younger Han Jipyeong ordering a bunch of recruits who most likely cowered in fear every single time he made his presence known.

Upon graduating from college, he already got a job at SH Venture Capital. He worked for a couple of years and then went on to study his MBA in the United States under full scholarship. When he returned, his rise to success was quick. Armed with his knowledge, no-nonsense attitude, and a keen eye for start-ups with the most potential, Han Jipyeong, the acclaimed venture capitalist, was born.

Throughout it all, Dalmi listened intently; absorbing every word he spoke as he re-lived his memories— both good and bad. There came a long pause and the silence filled the dimly-lit room. Yet the previously tension-filled atmosphere between them was replaced with a comfortable quiet as she realized they had both laid down sometime between his story about a funny incident during his internship and his life in the U.S.

With their legs dangling over the edge of the bed and bodies buzzing with the amount of alcohol consumed, Dalmi found herself smiling— heart lighter than it had ever been.

“Thank you…” The words just came out of her mouth as she turned her head to look at him. Mr. Han had sharp features which made him look intimidating... even more so when he was viewed from the side. Yet in that moment, after hours of his voice filling the room, all Dalmi could see was a kind and gentle face as the corners of his lips slightly pulled into a smile.

“I should be the one thanking _you_ for not drifting off to sleep.”

Just then, his gaze met hers and the small smile turned into a full-blown grin. The dimples she realized she liked so much appeared— making his face even softer and Dalmi more charmed.

Becoming more lightheaded, she reached a hand and gently touched the dimple on his left cheek. Mr. Han’s smile faltered and he remained still as the tip of her pointer finger traced where the hollow appeared.

“I’m sorry it took me a long time.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes were trained on the skin she was touching— suddenly feeling shy to know how he was looking at her. “And I’m glad we talked about the past.”

“Dalmi-ssi…”

Why did her name suddenly sound different coming from his voice? Was it because he spoke her name with such warmth and sincerity?

“Halmeoni told me how you and I were both so lonely.” From the barely there graze of her pointer finger, her hand slightly shook as she let her other fingers touch his warm skin. Tears sprang to her eyes as she finally met his— mirroring the probable redness in hers.

She had never seen such an openness in his face before. It made him look so fragile as if the gentlest wind could make him tumble and all Dalmi wanted to do was shield him from it.

“I was angry and confused… I got scared of knowing the truth and deflected as much as I could to avoid getting even more confused.” She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes— thinking about the events that transpired from that day she saw Mr. Han at the birdhouse instead of the Nam Dosan she knew. Instead of the bitterness she usually felt at the memories, it was this undeniable relief washing over her… of the truth out in the open and of her finally accepting and understanding everything as it was.

Opening her eyes, she made sure her words directly came through… no restrictions, no lies… just the simple and absolute truth.

“Thank you for comforting me all those years ago and until now... You’ve always been there for me.”

They breathed at the exact same moment.

“And thank you for liking me even if I was foolish.”

“You’re not foolish.” He countered immediately as his hand suddenly gripped hers touching his cheek.

This kind of physical intimacy between them was so foreign and yet Dalmi had never felt more at ease— as if his touch was seeping through her entire being… enveloping her in such warmth she couldn’t fully describe. How was it possible to feel this kind of tenderness with her hand in between his palm and cheek? How was it possible for a person to give so much and not expect anything in return?

“You told me I don’t have to give you an answer.” She remembered how he confessed so casually while mixing noodles and with everything that had happened that time, she honestly had no idea how to process that information. He had laid his cards on the table so early on while it took her a long time to figure out things.

“I don’t consider myself a very patient man.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes— as if he knew just how much she had been trying to move on from her heartbreak.

“But for you, I’m willing to wait.”

His words felt like a punch in the gut. The way he had always been honest and consistent since that confession made her feel truly undeserving of him. She spent so much time being miserable and she realized that the only way she could answer him was when she finally found contentment in herself.

“I’ll give you an answer.” The words just slipped right out of her mouth and that made his face perk up. “But I need more time. Let me prioritize my goal first and we’ll talk about this again.”

The way his eyes lit up as he tried his hardest not to grin made it seem like he had just seen a silver lining for the very first time. A firm nod with a squeeze of her hand was his response. She was about to smile when the sound of a phone ringing snapped them out of the little world they were in for hours.

“Halmeoni.” Dalmi gingerly answered her phone as she looked at Mr. Han sitting up as well— eyes wide as hers.

 _“Seo Dalmi! It’s past two in the morning and you forgot to tell me or your mother where you’d be!”_ Her grandmother’s voice was so loud and she instantly cringed— knowing Mr. Han could hear each word.

The time she had spent with him made her want to just tell Halmeoni everything and yet what they had just shared felt too intimate… it was something she wanted to keep only between him and her.

“I had to discuss some business plans with Mr. Han and lost track of time.” She quietly shushed him when he chuckled.

 _“I may be losing my sight but I can hear him laughing very well.”_ Her grandmother clucked her tongue before shouting, _“Good Boy!”_

Mr. Han leaned closer as Dalmi put the phone on loudspeaker. “Yes, Halmeoni?”

 _“It's the weekend. You and Dalmi can talk some more business but make sure to bring her home at breakfast. I’ll cook your favorite meal.”_ The way her voice suddenly sounded doting made the two look at each other in amusement.

“Thank you, Halmeoni. I’ll definitely do that.” 

The room fell into silence as soon as her grandmother ended the call. In the aftermath of their much-needed communication and mutual understanding, Dalmi found herself getting shy as she recalled what just transpired between them. She finally understood the man who told her harsh truths, who scolded her, who cared for her, and who liked her. They had touched so naturally that she never really thought if it was awkward or not. She told him that an answer was inevitable and that she only needed time.

“What next?” Her thoughts came out as she stared unblinkingly at him— a small smile still lingering on his face.

“Coffee?”

She smiled at his suggestion and at the sight of his dimples she absolutely adored.

“Yes, we need to stay awake for more business talk.”

“Of course.”

If she were asked once again about the moment when everything started to change, she would have a definite answer. It wasn't just a moment... it was a series of moments, of little things and of big things he did for her (some she had taken for granted). Despite the time it took her to realize what he meant to her, she knew that this... _them_... Seo Dalmi and Han Jipyeong were always bound to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Dalmi learned something unexpected about Jipyeong...

Averting her gaze away from the computer monitor, Dalmi languidly stretched her stiff limbs and felt the throb in her head worsening by the second. She had been awake for almost 40 hours and her caffeine-induced body already felt like it was floating in the air. The sight of her staff, just a handful of them, who had been working non-stop greeted her. The three developers and one designer in her team reminded her of those few months she worked with Samsan Tech. Somehow, she remembered the guys’ boisterous laughter and Jung Saha giving her a stink-eye. 

Dalmi sighed and shook her head. Nostalgia rarely came to her ever since she started her own company almost a year ago. She was too preoccupied with so many things that she found it impossible to be carried away by the past like she used to.

“It’s done!” Park Jinwoo, one of the developers, shouted and Dalmi instantly stood up to check what they had accomplished.

“We’ve completed Level 2, Ms. Seo.” The young developer went on about the automated functions of the self-driving car the company had been developing. They had added another function and had a setback just days before their deadline. And so they found themselves fixing the problem— with Dalmi checking and revising the documents and overseeing her staff for two days straight. 

The process of creating a self-driving car was gradual and painstaking with a lot of trial and error. However, it made Dalmi and her team feel like they were capable of doing greater things. 

“Good job, everyone.” Despite their exhaustion, the team members managed to smile back at her. “It’s almost midnight and we should all go home. And take a shower only after you’ve rested.”

That earned her chuckles as everyone quickly dispersed and Dalmi was left alone in the office to sort a few files before leaving. Just then, her phone rang and the name she saw instantly put a smile on her tired face.

“Are you still at work?” His rich voice sounded particularly comforting the moment she heard him speak. It had been a while since they had last talked and she couldn’t deny that she missed his presence. 

“I’m about to leave.” She drawled. “You’re right about the stress that comes along with this job.”

He chuckled from the other line. “I’m always right.” 

“Absolutely! I feel like a mess right now… my shoulders hurt, my back’s a disaster, and my head’s about to explode.” She complained to him as she walked through the quiet Sandbox corridor.

“It’s because you don’t know how to take breaks.” Was his smartass reply which only made Dalmi laugh.

“I do! I even take eye breaks every 30 minutes like you told me to.” 

The elevator opened just as when she was about to press the down button. Han Jipyeong was inside… cheeks flushed and hair windswept as if he had just run. A slow smile spread across his face as Dalmi just stared at him. 

“Then what about your poor shoulders and back?” He had ended the call as Dalmi stepped in to stand beside him— feeling not quite herself as she processed the fact that he was there for her at midnight. It was not the first time he went to her so he could drive her home but it was certainly the very first time he surprised her like this. 

“I thought you’re still in Busan.” 

“Work finished earlier so I caught the KTX as soon as I could.” He took a deep breath as she noted his appearance. 

Mr. Han’s style both on and off work had always been business casual with his extensive collection of perfectly-fitted suits, blazers, and trousers usually combined with a plain T-shirt. His shoes ranged from Converse high tops, Adidas Stan Smiths, to luxurious Tom Ford loafers. The man had an impeccable fashion sense that suited his personality well— a distinguished professional with a touch of youthful charm. Standing beside her in the familiar Sandbox elevator she had shared with him countless times, Dalmi noticed it was the first time she had ever seen him look so casual.

Dressed in a dark grey hoodie with a black bomber jacket, dark jeans, and white sneakers, he looked like a different person altogether. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a hoodie and jeans before.” 

“I’m glad to know you’ve been paying attention even to my choice of clothing.”

The smirk that appeared on his face made him look years younger as he ruffled his hair— making his wind-swept bangs naturally cover his forehead. When some stray hair stuck out, Dalmi instinctively reached a hand and patted the side of his head to tame the hair down.

“It’s just that the way you dress is quite limited.” She retorted as the stubborn hair kept sticking up and she firmly pressed her hand down on it for a few seconds. He was quiet the whole time— eyes glinting in amusement as he stared down at her, dimples fighting to show on his cheeks. The moment was broken off by the sound of the elevator dinging open.

“I left my car here. I’ll drive you home.” 

Dalmi followed him to his car in the basement parking. It had been two weeks since she had last seen him. He had been pouring over new companies non-stop and then he attended an investment summit as a guest speaker in Busan yesterday while she spent the past two days working at the office. 

“Maybe it’s time for me to buy a car.” She suddenly brought up once he exited the Hangang Bridge. “I have to learn how to drive first. Imagine a CEO of a car company doesn’t even know how to drive.”

“You’re making a self-driving car for a reason.” They both laughed and then Mr. Han asked seriously, “Do you have time for it?” 

“We’ll start working on developing Level 3 in January. I can take those hourly classes on a weekend.” 

“You don’t have any driving experience and you’re just going to re-take those exams when you fail.” His no-nonsense attitude came through.

“You’re so sure of my failure.” She eyed him sharply. “Why don’t you teach me first so I can ace the test in one take and get a driver’s license within a day?”

He glanced at her for a split second— disbelief clearly etched on his face.

“I’m a busy man.”

“And I’m busy as well.”

“I won’t let you mangle my car.”

“I’m not going to. Your car is too expensive.”

“I get annoyed easily.”

“I promise I won’t annoy you.”

The back and forth went on for a few more seconds until he stopped at a red light and they looked at each other. At the exact same moment, they burst into laughter as Mr. Han raised his hands in defeat. 

“Alright, alright. I concede.” He pursed his lips as if thinking of something. “Are you free tomorrow? It’s better to learn before snow falls.”

With an enthusiastic nod, Dalmi grinned widely as she gently patted the dashboard of the sleek Mercedes Benz sedan. 

“I’ll take good care of your baby.”

“You better.” 

Dalmi’s mother and grandmother were still awake when they arrived at the house. They were busy preparing some food even though it was half past midnight. It was Mr. Han whom Halmeoni doted on more as usual while complaining how he didn’t have enough time recently to come visit her. She constantly filled his bowl while Dalmi watched them quietly. Whenever Mr. Han was around (which was often), her grandmother seemed livelier with one more person she could take care of. Conversations always flowed naturally with topics ranging from work, house chores, news, personal plans, etc. 

He had acclimated himself in their small home so naturally that it made her feel at ease. She knew just what this meant to him and there was nothing in this world that would stop her from letting him feel the warmth of a home. 

“Ms. Dalmi demanded I should teach her how to drive.” He brought up once they had finished eating. 

“Demand is such a strong word, Mr. Han.” She snapped back. “But thank you for agreeing.”

Her mother, who was drinking a cup of tea leisurely, quipped. “I find it strange you two are still on formal terms. Shouldn’t you be at least calling each other by your first names when you’re not at work?”

It was something Dalmi had never really given much thought of. Their relationship had changed drastically since that conversation over a year ago and yet the two of them never brought up the topic of formalities. They had been spending time at work during lunch or coffee breaks, he would drive her home when opportunity arose, and he would stay at her house for hours eating and bonding with Halmeoni… and in all those times, they still referred to each other like they were used to at work.

Halmeoni’s face turned sour. “What kind of friends call each other _Dalmi-ssi_ and _Han-timjangnim_ all the time?” 

“We’re just used to the formalities, Halmeoni.” He appeased the increasingly annoyed woman as he glanced at Dalmi with a knowing smile. “But it’s never too late to change a habit… right, _Dalmi-yah_?”

At his sudden switch to informal speech, she felt the tips of her ears burn as the rest of her face grew warmer. 

“I— uh…” She replied formally.... _out of habit_ as he had pointed out. With a voice weaker than usual, she tried to act casual by taking a quick gulp of water and looking at him straight in the eyes.

“ _Jipyeong-ssi_?” 

She tested how the simple switch from calling him Team Leader Han to Mr. Jipyeong sounded.

“It’s not like you two didn’t know each other all those years ago!” Halmeoni suddenly snapped. “Just speak to him informally like you did when you were just a girl!”

Dalmi started whining then. 

“But he’s 5 years older than me! And it’s weird that I would suddenly speak informally to him because he’s been my mentor… and you know... ” She felt like combusting then and there as all three pairs of eyes were trained on her. 

“I respect him a lot… not just at work but him as a person.” The whole sentence came out almost as a whisper and when Dalmi chanced to look at him, a soft smile was on his face that it was impossible not to appreciate how kind he looked… and those dimples she always had the urge to poke!

A nudge on her side snapped her out of the Han Jipyeong’s dimples world she would frequently find herself in. Her mother was smiling at her rather mischievously.

“Speak politely but try calling him _oppa_.” 

“Eomma!”

“What? You said you can’t speak informally so just call him that and be done with it.” 

Dalmi wanted to smash her own head on the table in embarrassment as the three laughed. 

“You can call me whatever you want…” His bright eyes were trained on her— still using casual speech with her and Dalmi’s brain was taking some time to process how light and carefree he sounded. “But is it okay if you let me use _banmal_ outside work? I actually find it very liberating to speak to you like this.”

With that, Dalmi thought about his old letters and could imagine his voice reading those same letters… speaking to her like a same-aged friend who understood everything about her. 

“Of course.” 

Her grandmother chuckled then. “I just know Good Boy has been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

“Halmeoni!” 

It was Mr. Han’s… no... _Jipyeong’s_ turn to whine which made all of them laugh around the table. 

Waking up on a Sunday was one of Dalmi’s favorite things. As soon as she got up, she headed straight to the bathroom downstairs and took her time showering— the warm water energizing her body as she thought about the most trivial things instead of work. In the middle of shampooing her hair, a loud knock on the door made her quickly turn the shower off.

“Dalmi-yah! I know you’re gonna stay there for another half hour but can you let another person pee just for a minute?!” Halmeoni’s usual irate voice came booming from the other side of the door and Dalmi, moving like she was already used to being interrupted while showering, quickly wrapped herself up in a towel and opened the door.

But it wasn’t only her grandmother standing there. 

Han Jipyeong was still dressed as last night minus the jacket with his hair in disarray and eyes still half-closed. 

“Mr. Han!” She blurted out— calling him like how she’s used to and his sleepiness completely vanished at her voice. 

For a brief second, his eyes travelled from her face down to her bare feet and he looked away. Not really thinking anything except to hide, Dalmi rushed back to the shower and drew the curtain. 

“Halmeoni! You didn’t tell me he stayed over!” She shouted in desperation as she wrapped the towel around her chest tightly. In that split second he looked at her, she felt so exposed as if he had seen her naked. He didn’t… but still!

“You were dead on your feet after eating and Good Boy’s gonna teach you how to drive today so I just let him sleep here.”

There was silence for a few seconds before her grandmother spoke again. “Are you just gonna stand there and let yourself get UTI?” 

A soft shuffling of feet and the door shut close. Dalmi waited for a few seconds before she heard the sound of a zipper pulling down. 

She froze.

“I’ll turn around so you can go out.” His voice was even deeper and huskier in the morning. “Or you can turn on the shower so you won’t hear--”

She turned the knob so quickly that water sprayed down on her towel-clad body. There was no way she was gonna walk out and go back in her state of undress with him in the vicinity. Despite the suggestion, she could still very well hear the sound of him peeing. The mighty Han Jipyeong who could make others shake in fear was inside her family’s bathroom answering the call of nature. Dalmi found herself stifling a giggle.

“You’ll be at the fundraising event tomorrow, right?” She asked to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

He cleared his throat. “CEO Yoon made sure I’d attend.” 

“You don’t sound so excited.”

“I’m not.” He was still relieving himself but Dalmi didn’t really care anymore. “I don’t really like mingling with so many people.”

She remembered her sister’s networking party over two years ago and the dread she felt once she realized she was so out of place made her shiver. Dalmi wondered if Jipyeong had introduced himself first to her that night, things would’ve been entirely different.

“Are you going with someone?” His question brought her back to reality as she heard the toilet flush. 

“Does my sister count?” 

A chuckle. “No.”

“Then I’m going by myself.” Her toes squirmed as she shut off the shower. She heard his light footsteps and then the sound of running water filled the room.

The silence between them was palpable since she was expecting him to continue their conversation and yet he was quiet. Out of curiosity, Dalmi stuck her head out of the shower curtain and saw Jipyeong standing by the small sink— washing his hands diligently with liquid soap… as if he was taking all the time in the world to rub every inch of skin on his hands. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” She spoke rather imperiously.

From the side, the corners of his lips pulled up as he caught the flowing water with both hands. His eyes met hers and with a devil-may-care smile said, “I’m sorry you had to hear me pee?” 

Dalmi shook her head in disbelief before she found herself smiling as she watched him wash his face meticulously. She wanted to ask him if he was going alone and if he was, she wanted to suggest they go together. At least he would be by her side the whole time and she… the _both of them_ wouldn’t be alone. Jipyeong would make her feel at ease with his solid and comforting presence and she would help him get rid of boredom while doing small talks with other people. At least that was what she was trying to rationalize herself with. 

The words she wanted to speak were on the tip of her tongue and it was increasingly becoming difficult to express her thoughts at the sight of him brushing his hair back with his hands in front of the mirror. Even when clad in a hoodie with his wet face still adjusting from sleep, Han Jipyeong looked incredibly attractive. Dalmi thought about how much she liked seeing him in his most natural state… without his usual styled hair and suits, always cold and calculating when it came to work. The man standing inside the bathroom looked much younger and freer… as if he was truly within her reach. 

She just needed to take the leap.

“Breakfast is ready!” Halmeoni’s voice boomed once more and Jipyeong then quickly wiped his face with a clean towel before nodding at Dalmi once and leaving the room.

It was Christmas Eve the next day and Dalmi spent the whole afternoon with her sister in a salon… as per Injae’s order. The idea of them bonding as adults was met with feigned resistance from the younger one at first. Dalmi always had the tendency to bluff whenever Injae was involved but as soon as her sister told her she would pay for everything (because she didn’t want to be seen at the gala with a shabby-looking sister), Dalmi quickly agreed— ignoring the insult altogether. She found herself smiling as the two of them were getting their nails done.

“You seem awfully cheerful today.” Injae remarked without even looking at her.

“Well… this bug at work was solved, I got two consecutive days of good sleep…” The younger grinned. “And I started learning how to drive yesterday.”

“How did you even find time for that?” 

“Jipyeong-ssi is teaching me.” 

Immediately, Injae turned her head to look at her— brows raised as if she was about to interrogate the hell out of her younger sister.

“So you’ve finally gotten to that point, huh?” 

“What point?”

Dalmi tried her best to look casual but she always failed to keep her composure under Injae’s scrutiny. 

A smirk appeared on the older’s face as she said, “You’re calling him by his first name. That only means one thing.”

“What thing?” 

Dalmi fidgeted with the hems of her sweater as she saw Injae’s smile widen.

“It means that you’re less stupid.”

“Yah!” She almost wanted to smack the woman on her head. “How can you say that to your own sister?”

Injae rolled her eyes. “That’s exactly why I can say you’ve been acting stupid around Han Jipyeong. I am not particularly acquainted with him but that man has been bending over backwards for you since the beginning.”

Dalmi was quiet. She knew that, of course… Was she selfish for not giving him an answer for already over a year? But he understood that she wanted to focus on building her own company first and throughout it all, he had always been there supporting her from the side— mentoring her even if it wasn’t his job anymore, spending their precious breaks together as they talked about work or Halmeoni, celebrating birthdays and holidays despite their busy schedules. Jipyeong was always there… waiting at the Sandbox rooftop with a cup of coffee, preparing her food whenever they shared meals together, driving her home when she had to go overtime at work, and even staying over at her house several times had happened so naturally.

Han Jipyeong, the boy who wrote her letters and the man who grounded her to reality, had gradually integrated himself into her life… or was it the other way around? 

He had become a habit... someone she did not tire of seeing— whose smile could take away all her worries even for just a while. He was a constant in her life and Dalmi could not even imagine a world without him in it.

“Are you going to let the poor man wait for you longer?” Injae’s question was met with a pensive silence.

When the nail technician asked Dalmi which color she would like painted on her nails, the latter replied in a resolute tone,

“Red. I want red, please.”

SH Venture Capital’s first ever fundraising gala was held in a luxurious hotel in the heart of Gangnam. The cocktail reception was almost packed when the two sisters arrived. Dalmi tried her best to stick with Injae throughout the whole thing— doing small talks and handing out business cards to outside investors. Familiar faces greeted and complimented them and Dalmi could only smile and give their compliments back to them as well.

All the while, her eyes would survey around the room— desperately looking for the one person she wanted to be with. She was tempted to text him but figured out she would see him at the event either way. 

“Don’t fidget. People are already going inside.” Injae whispered sharply and Dalmi realized her fingers had been relentlessly tapping the almost empty champagne flute she was holding. 

The two of them weaved through the crowd— gaining looks from others. Who wouldn’t be looking when the pair looked like the complete contrast of each other? Seo Injae looked effortlessly beautiful in a white long-sleeved crew neck evening dress. The known CEO who always seemed to be serious and stiff looked like a blushing bride walking down the aisle. Not an air of haughtiness showed on her angelic face. Meanwhile, the younger CEO whom most of the employees knew as bright and quite unassuming looked like a different person altogether.

Seo Dalmi, without a doubt, was the devil incarnate with her crimson red lips and nails. Clad in a long fitted black dress, there was a lot of skin previously unexposed: from the plunging V-shaped neckline, to the thin spaghetti straps which connected the front of her dress to the lower back. Her natural black hair was straightened and fell down just below her shoulder blade— revealing the smooth porcelain skin of her back.

Entering the grand ballroom felt like being transported to a different era where gold and white decorated every inch of the massive hall. Numerous crystal chandeliers and white garlands were hanging from the ceiling which made the place look even more sophisticated. There were other familiar faces around their designated table and some were CEOs Dalmi never really interacted with. An hour went by in a blur with Dalmi discreetly looking around at every chance she could get. 

Disappointment grew worse with every passing second.

As soon as the dinner was finished and the live auction started, Dalmi excused herself from the table. She and her sister had already donated earlier so there was no reason for her to stay at that table anymore.

“If I don’t come back, that means I’ve gone home.” She whispered to Injae who just glanced at her without saying anything.

There were only a few people hanging around outside the ballroom. Dalmi opened her small clutch and took her phone out— pacing anxiously as she inwardly debated with herself whether to call him or not. Just as when she was about to press the call button, a familiar figure appeared from the end of the hallway.

“Mr. Park!” Dalmi called out as she rushed to meet the man halfway.

“Ms. Seo?” Park Dongcheon did a double take as soon as they were a few meters apart. “Wow… I almost didn’t recognize you.”

Nothing else was on her mind except to find him.

“Do you know where Mr. Han is?”

The man quickly pointed behind him. “I was just with him in the lobby.”

Dalmi patted his arm in earnest. “Thank you!” 

The hurried click-clack sound of heels against the marble floor echoed and she couldn’t care less if her feet hurt or she was wearing a low-cut dress. All Dalmi wanted was to see the one she had been missing the most… as if they did not spend the whole previous day together half-shouting inside his car while he exceeded the limit of his patience when she couldn’t get even the simplest instructions; and she was annoyed at how overbearing he was. They quickly made up over a hot bowl of noodles and a bottle of soju— both laughing at how her first day of driving lesson ended up.

Once she arrived at the lobby, her eyes quickly wandered around and found him standing by the glass doors. 

_There you are…_

Han Jipyeong was a man who exuded power and charisma; particularly displayed through his work ethics and no-nonsense attitude. And even just standing there in his tailor-fit black tuxedo and slicked back hair, Dalmi felt herself go into overdrive. The one who was in her bathroom all sleepy-faced in his jeans and hoodie was also the same man whom others would either admire or fear. 

Just as when she was about to go near him, another figure appeared in front of him and a small dimpled smile graced his features— eyes alight in a way she had never seen on him before. 

From the side, Dalmi watched the beautiful woman in a beige trench coat speaking and Jipyeong was just smiling at her all throughout. When he did reply, he looked animated as his hand touched her arm so casually. Dalmi felt all her muscles bunch as her hands involuntarily tightened into fists. The half-run towards the lobby was not the reason why her heart was suddenly pounding against her chest. As if her gut was being pulled, she found herself unable to move as she thought how she had never seen him interact with any other woman like that except for her and her grandmother. 

Did they know each other from before? He had never spoken of a female friend during all their conversations. Come to think of it, Dalmi never even heard him talk about if he dated in the past or not. And she did not ask… knowing his feelings for her. Had she been too confident about their _“relationship”_ or whatever it was that they were? He knew almost everything about her and yet the sight in front of her totally had taken her aback.

When the woman took a step closer and initiated an embrace, Jipyeong opened his arms and held her like he had done it a hundred times before. When they pulled back, the woman softly patted his cheek before leaving. 

Quickly turning around, Dalmi attempted to move— her whole body becoming heavier by the second. She almost stumbled with the ends of her dress but managed to catch her balance just in time. 

Five steps. She had taken five steps before a gentle hand touched her exposed arm.

“I’ve finally found you, Ms. Seo.” 

He stood in front of her as his hand trailed from her elbow to her wrist. His touch on her skin and the smell of his woody perfume invaded her senses that she completely found herself unable to respond. 

The way his eyes glossed over as he took in her appearance made Dalmi’s cheeks flush. It was almost imperceptible but somehow, she could decipher all the minute expressions on his face… like how his eyelashes fluttered close halfway when he surveyed her attire and how his jaw clenched for a second as his gaze was on her lips longer than what was deemed appropriate. Unknowingly, her breath hitched once his eyes met hers.

“You are so beautiful.” His voice came out like a soft whisper and it was enough for her skin to warm— feeling like she was completely exposed under his gaze even if he wasn’t particularly looking at her body.

“I— I haven’t seen you inside.” Did she actually stutter?

Jipyeong smiled. “I was dealing with some issues the staff encountered. All’s well now.” 

That wasn’t the answer she was hoping for. To not prolong her curiosity anymore, the question slipped right out of her mouth.

“Who’s the woman you were with a while ago?” 

She didn’t mean to sound jealous but it came out exactly like that. His immediate response was the widening of his eyes before chuckling.

“You saw her? She’s an old friend of mine.” 

Her brows almost connected. “You never talked about any friends before.”

His smile faltered as he gauged where this conversation was going.

“The same as you never talking about your friends as well.” 

“Because I don’t have any friends.” She was starting to feel annoyed all of a sudden. Why did it seem like he was deflecting?

She started walking away— not really thinking about where she was going. Her mood did a 180 degree turn and all she wanted then was for some space to breathe and think things through. 

“Dalmi-yah…” He called from behind but that did not stop her from walking. “The ballroom’s the other way.”

Her chest was becoming heavier with each step she took. In all 29 years of Seo Dalmi’s life, she had never felt so pathetic like this… feeling incredibly jealous of someone she didn’t even know. Her gut feeling told her he and that woman were more than just friends. They shared a history in which Jipyeong could look at and touch that woman so openly and lovingly.

She found herself in an empty hall with art pieces displayed on the white walls. 

“Are you alright?”

Whirling around, she saw Jipyeong standing behind her— worry so clear on his face. “Did I do something wrong?”

Dalmi felt so stupid yet she couldn’t help the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her voice was so small when it took all her courage to ask him,

“Were you lovers?” 

His mouth slightly parted as he pocketed his hands. They had always been honest with each other and when one of them started becoming vulnerable, the other would as well. 

“Yes, we were.” 

A silence so thick enveloped the air between them. Dalmi instantly fought the sudden images in her thoughts… of Jipyeong with another woman, of him actually loving another even if it was in the past.

“How come you never mentioned any ex-girlfriends when you know all the guys I’ve tried to date and rejected before?” The hurt in her voice was apparent and yet the two of them did not move from their spots.

“I didn’t think it was worth mentioning my dating history given that I have feelings for you.” He answered like he was stating facts in a business meeting.

That irked her even more.

“I want to know everything about you!” Her voice became higher then like the many times they argued and bickered throughout the almost three years they shared together. “Good or bad… and even the inconsequential things in between.”

He took a step closer— voice mirroring his cold face.

“Why?”

Dalmi looked down on the floor. “Because we’re friends.”

She could see his body stiffen.

“Look me in the eyes and say that again.” 

His tone sounded so heavy that she looked at him again— surprised at the sudden redness in his eyes. She felt her heart clench as she opened her mouth… but no words escaped her.

“Since we’re friends, I’ll tell you.” The bitterness in his voice made her wince. “She and I dated for a few months before I was transferred to the US seven years ago. She’s a great woman… smart, caring, and knew what she wanted early on in life. We both wanted to climb the ladder in our respective fields so we parted amicably.” 

A smile that didn’t reach his eyes appeared. “If you’re curious, there were other women before and after her but I never had a serious relationship with anyone.”

There were so many questions she wanted to ask and Dalmi went with the one that was screaming the loudest in her head.

“What do you mean by never having a serious relationship?” She must’ve sounded like a clueless child but Jipyeong answered in all honesty.

“I didn’t know how to fully commit myself to another. I didn’t know how to give love because I’ve never received any.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “And I think you know what a casual relationship means.”

Dalmi tried to piece together the idea of the Han Jipyeong she knew and the one who had been with women (she dared not to think just how many). That the man she regarded so highly had a history of casually dating women because he didn’t know how to love them. It was then that she realized he was indeed more experienced than her in more ways than one. 

“When was the last time you _dated_ someone?” She suddenly asked with all the bravado she could muster.

One corner of his lips pulled into a humorless smile. 

“You’re being too nosy.”

“Just answer me.”

His brows furrowed as he slightly tilted his head to the side. “If you’re thinking I was with many women, you’re wrong.”

Well, she was just thinking about that. How could he read her so easily? 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“It was before I met you again.” His eyes softened at the obvious apprehension on her face. “I’ve always been a busy person. I have no time for other things...”

“Except for me and Halmeoni.” Her small voice quivered in relief.

“Yes, except for you and Halmeoni.” He took another step towards her and if she slightly reached out her arm, she would be able to hold him. 

Dalmi suddenly felt breathless when a slow smile appeared on his handsome face.

“You know you’re the only one… so you can stop being jealous now.” It took a wicked grin before she felt her whole body flush in embarrassment.

“J-jealous? Me?!” 

He nodded— all dimples and soft eyes. There was silence for a few seconds before he took her left hand and raised it to his mouth to softly kiss the inside of her palm and then press it against his cheek. Dalmi could feel all her nerves stir and tingle at the unexpected gesture.

“If you still need more time, I’m just here.” He closed his eyes as if relishing the touch of her skin on his. And when he opened his eyes, they held his deepest thoughts. “I’ve never felt like this... I’ve never been so patient and understanding to anyone else.”

_Say it, Seo Dalmi… Say it first._

“I like you, Han Jipyeong.”

The surprise on his face was beyond description when the words she had wanted to say to him came rushing out. She held his other cheek— softly caressing his face as she let her heart out. 

“I’ve always liked you but circumstances held me back. No… _I_ held myself back because I thought I was undeserving of you.” She breathed deeply. “I wanted to become someone who can confidently stand beside you.”

His eyes just held hers and she felt the embarrassment creeping in at her confession. She brought her hands down to his arms and leaned her forehead on his shoulder— hiding her face thus making her bolder. “You are a contradiction, Han Jipyeong… harsh yet kind, domineering yet gentle… You can be cold and intimidating but you have the warmest heart.” 

The sound of her sniff didn’t deter her from confessing. “I like you so much that I see you everywhere… that I always seek your presence even if we sometimes end up arguing over the stupidest things. And I didn’t know I can ever be this irrationally _jealous_.”

When she looked up once more, his glassy eyes spoke as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“No one compares to your insight, honesty, and integrity that I always think about what you would do if you were in my shoes. Do you remember how I told you that it was good sailing off without a map once in a while? If I were simply just the sail... you’re the reliable captain, the sturdy boat, and the rope that secures me from being swept away by the wind.” Her throat tightened as she tried not to let her tears fall. “You always do everything to not let me get hurt and it pains me to see how selfless you are…” 

“Have I been hurting you all this time?”

For the very first time, she saw a lone tear fall down his cheek. He had been vulnerable around her but seeing him actually cry felt like knives in her heart. 

“Be selfish, Han Jipyeong.” She wiped his tear-stained cheek. “It’s not a bad thing to do whatever you want for once.”

A soft, resigned sigh.

“Are you done?” 

Her brows furrowed. 

“I just confessed my heart out to you and you’re using that tone on me?” She stepped back as she fanned herself with her hands— completely baffled by his response. “Woah! I can’t believe this! You’re unbe--”

Her words were cut off when he closed the distance between them. It was so sudden that she only registered his hands cupping her face before his mouth came crashing down on hers. 

Closing her eyes, Dalmi always imagined their first kiss to be sweet and gentle like how he treated her all this time. It would’ve probably been a little awkward considering how they met each other as adults. Boy, she was so wrong… Gentle was the least adjective she would use to describe how he was kissing her. She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest as he bent his head down to deepen their kiss. Heat instantly shot through her veins when he opened his mouth and she reciprocated. 

Thoughts filled with only him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she involuntarily pressed herself against him until it was almost difficult to breathe. She didn’t care. All she wanted was to feel more of him… his scent, his mouth, and how firm his body felt. She wanted to explore every feature of him previously undiscovered. Dalmi couldn’t quite fathom how they managed to go on for so long without giving in. They deprived each other of experiencing this earlier but was it worth the wait?

Definitely.

He kissed her like a man who knew what he was doing. Even in an act like this, he stayed true to himself. She felt her knees go completely weak when his tongue molded with hers and she responded with equal fervor. Would he be able to notice how she was trying to keep up? Dalmi let herself get lost as he thoroughly sucked her bottom lip and then some more. It must’ve been seconds or minutes before he pulled back— their foreheads still touching.

“Was that selfish enough?” His voice was deeper as he caught his breath. Suddenly feeling so shy, she burrowed her face on his neck and chuckled.

“I quite like a selfish Han Jipyeong.”

He held her in a soft embrace as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Was it normal that they experienced kissing first before hugging? His incredible warmth and heady scent made Dalmi not want to separate herself from him at that moment.

“Dalmi-yah…”

She pulled back then and as soon as she saw his face, she burst into a fit of laughter. His cheeks and ears were tinged pink but it was his mouth which was covered in red smudges that utterly got her laughing.

“I’m so sorry!” She quickly took the pocket-sized wet wipes from the clutch she didn’t realize had fallen on the ground. She wiped the traces of red on his lips and around his mouth. He was just staring at her with those attentive eyes so full of affection and Dalmi had never felt so lucky to be gazed at by someone in that way.

“Let me.” 

He cleaned hers as well and even helped in applying a new layer of lipstick. Once they were both presentable again, they stood in front of each other with bright eyes and wide smiles.

“Ready to go back there, Ms. Seo?” He offered his arm and she took it.

“I am, Mr. Han.” They spoke politely with each other in teasing. “Just don’t let go of me.”

His dimples showed before speaking in a voice so sure. 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me over a week to update. Nearing 7k words filled with practically married jidal... I hope it's worth it. Also, casual Jipyeong in jeans and a hoodie is just Seonho on 2D1N. Haha! I only write leisurely and I don't consider myself a great writer who can use a variety of descriptions and metaphors. Thank you all for the comments under the first chapter! I'm happy that some of you like this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jipyeong and Dalmi took the next step...

The freezing cold of winter bit through her skin as she carefully walked to where the restaurant was. Feeling quite exhausted on a Friday night, Dalmi pushed her legs to walk faster as she saw the restaurant sign from a distance. She had been finishing some documents at home when Park Dongcheon called her out of nowhere. The urgency in his voice made her instantly grab her down coat and take a taxi to Hangangno-dong. 

“Ms. Seo!” The said man was standing by the restaurant door— shivering in the cold air.

“Where is he?” She asked after greeting him back. “Is he okay?”

“I’ve worked with him for years but this is the first time I’ve seen him this drunk.” Mr. Park scratched his head as he ushered her inside and towards one of the private rooms. “The others already left but Mr. Han refuses to move.” 

_That stubborn man…_

Dalmi found Jipyeong slumped in one corner of the room— face beet red, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, and head lolling to the side. 

“Don’t be fooled.” Mr. Park whispered. “He’s not totally out of it since he did drink a lot of water as well. I tried carrying him many times earlier but he always resisted.”

It had only been a few weeks since they actually became a couple and yet Dalmi had already witnessed a drunk Jipyeong. Had she been giving him a hard time already? Chuckling, she walked to where he was and gently patted his hair.

“Jipyeong-ssi…” Her voice made his eyes flutter open. “You need to go home.”

“Ahh… Seo Dalmi… you’re here?” He looked like a confused kid who had just woken up and she couldn’t help but grin at how cute he looked.

“Look at how you’ve made Mr. Park suffer.” She pointed at the other man behind her. “C’mon. Let’s get you home.”

She reached out a hand and he lazily took it before standing up. Surprisingly, he was able to stand on his own without much support. 

“I’ll go get his car. I’ll drive to his apartment then take a taxi from there.” Mr. Park quickly fished the car key from his boss’s pocket and then ran off. 

They were walking in the small hallway when Jipyeong suddenly stumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut. Dalmi was quick to support him and she almost lost her balance at the sudden weight against hers. 

“Everything’s spinning.” He grumbled. 

“It’s because you’re drunk.” 

He looked at her with squinted eyes. “Even Dalmi is spinning.”

His cheeks suddenly puffed out accompanied with a small gagging noise. She tried to push him away in panic but his grip on her shoulder made it impossible to do so.

“Don’t you dare puke on me!”

A lazy grin formed on his face as he pulled her closer. “That would be disgusting.”

“At least you’re aware.” She chuckled as she let him lean his cheek on her head. “I’m serious. If you feel like puking, tell me instantly.”

“Yes, _Seo-daepyo_.”

It was a bit of a trouble to get him inside the car and once Mr. Park was driving on the road, Jipyeong suddenly started becoming talkative.

“I’m just so happy these days…” He leaned on her again— warming her hand with his. “So happy that the occasional team dinners I usually disliked became something I enjoyed.”

“So you got drunk because you were finally enjoying the company of your subordinates after work hours?” Dalmi asked as she noted Mr. Park’s amused eyes from the rearview mirror. 

“No… yeah… not just that.” He sighed and he did smell strongly of beer and soju. “I’m just so _so happy_.”

His voice sounded higher at the end as if she was conversing with a totally different person. She had no idea Han Jipyeong had an ounce of _aegyo_ in him but he did. 

“And what’s making you so happy, boss?” Mr. Park suddenly asked with a cheeky grin visible from the side.

Jipyeong hummed as he burrowed his face on the crook of Dalmi’s neck. Her body tensed at the way his nose was pressed on her skin.

“I can do _this_ to Seo Dalmi.” 

Her face instantly warmed as she saw the other man laughing. “Mr. Han is always in a good mood nowadays… All thanks to you, Ms. Seo.”

“Is it that obvious?” Dalmi thought of how quick-witted Park Dongcheon was. He was like an insider within SH Venture Capital and Sandbox.

“Everyone knows you two are a thing.” He laughed again. “Mr. Han is never seen with another woman at work aside from CEO Yoon and you. Well, the boss lady’s already out of the equation. Despite the harsh attitude in which I’m always on the receiving end of, he’s a _real softie_. The man says something but does another. I’ve seen it way back when you were still with Samsan Tech...”

The mention of the company made her face fall for a brief moment but was overcome with the embarrassment that everyone at work thought Jipyeong and her seemed to have a _thing_. She was about to ask Mr. Park a question when Jipyeong suddenly groaned loudly— the sound catching her off guard for how deep and guttural it was.

“Ah… _that fucking bastard_.” 

Dalmi’s eyes widened at the profanity as Mr. Park nervously chuckled. “I’m sorry, Mr. Han.”

“No, no…” Jipyeong sat straighter as he languidly ran a hand over his face. Dalmi could only watch what was transpiring as he became more candid by the second. “Park Dongcheon, you remember that time? Elevator?”

“Yes. That guy, Kim Yongsan, almost assaulted you.” 

Dalmi felt her heartbeat quicken. She remembered the confrontation at the Sandbox office after they had stupidly signed the 2STO deal and how Yongsan blamed Jipyeong for his brother’s death.

“I was just doing my job…” Jipyeong leaned his head back and closed his eyes— frustration clearly etched on his face. “Turns out I’m so terrible at it. I blamed myself so much I got sick... I thought I knew everything and never cared about how people thought of me as long as I did my job.”

His voice broke at the end. “I’m so despicable.”

“That’s not true.” Dalmi quickly countered. She could feel her throat constrict as she looked at Jipyeong who still had his eyes closed.

“At least Dalmi understands me.” 

“Because without you, Samsan Tech would’ve not succeeded before.” She held the back of his hand. “I already told you that numerous times before. It’s the truth… So why are you still doubting yourself?”

Jipyeong’s eyes opened as he moved his hand to hold hers. With a tender squeeze, he asked, “You understood me so why couldn’t they?”

Words left her. She was not one to speak for others especially for those she had bitter memories with. 

“That night you invited me to dinner… I lied to you that I hurt myself. It’s the last lie I ever told you.” He brought her hand to his cheek and Dalmi could feel her stomach twist at his next words. “Because Nam Dosan cared for you so much he thought I was trying to hurt you on purpose.”

“You weren’t.” 

“Do you remember? I told you I learned how to fight when I was younger because I was constantly bullied.” Despite being intoxicated, Jipyeong spoke with firmness— deep voice laced with curse words Dalmi only heard him say a while ago. “I never got into a fight again when I became an adult… until that boy threw the first punch. I was so fucking pissed off that I fought back. How can someone be so fucking stupid and immature? No one even told me about that 2STO deal and I became the evil bastard. Tell me… did I deserve to be hated and get beaten up like that?” 

She had an idea the two of them fought but never tried to know more. Had she been _that_ dense before? The Nam Dosan she knew smashed a name plate and she stupidly thought he was courageous. Not considering the consequences of his actions, she saw him as someone who would fight for her and support her despite his outburst being a warning sign. _So foolish._ If it wasn’t for Jipyeong’s advice beforehand, Nam Dosan would’ve ended up in prison. And still… the latter resorted to violence once more and instead of just listening to their mentor, he beat him up. 

“No matter what his reasons were, you didn’t deserve any of that.” Her voice sounded sharper than what she intended it to be.

He further pressed his cheek against her hand— eyes blinking slowly. “You were the reason… always been.”

“Why he became motivated, why he ignored my offer to invest, and why he chose to go to Alex Kwon… it’s all because of _you_.” His face contorted in a deep frown. “That boy and his friends don’t know how to separate personal feelings from work.”

The alcohol coursing through his system made him unfiltered and it was the very first time Dalmi knew what he really felt about what happened with Samsan Tech in the past. Jipyeong kept that anger and bitterness all by himself. He had no one to turn to except for Halmeoni and she suddenly remembered how her grandmother briefly mentioned nursing a hurt Jipyeong who cried and apologized to her. 

She was about to hug him when Mr. Park suddenly spoke, “We’re here.”

“Park Dongcheon.” The stern voice grumbled as he sat up and firmly held the other man’s arm. “If you gossip about this, I’ll have you fired.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Han. My lips are sealed.” 

“Thank you for taking care of him. And for driving tonight.” Dalmi turned to Mr. Park who handed her the car key. 

“It’s nothing.” The man grinned— revealing that usual amiable yet tired expression on his face. “Take good care of him, Ms. Seo. It’s time he lets someone in and I’m glad it’s you.”

She smiled at his words.

“Because you’re just a building away at work and his mood won’t change drastically.” 

The two laughed as Jipyeong opened the car door. 

“ _Yah…_ I can understand everything. Now go.”

With a wider grin that never took his boss’s snappy attitude to heart, Park Dongcheon left the basement parking in a good mood.

Thankfully, Jipyeong didn’t need to be carried to his apartment. She had to support him walking since he would sometimes stumble— still complaining that everything was spinning. It was when they were inside that Dalmi was taken aback. 

He suddenly froze as soon as the door closed behind them.

“What’s wrong?” She looked at his wide eyes— his mouth agape as he stared at nothing in particular. Touching his forehead which felt normal, she asked, “Do you feel sick?”

“I told you about _that_.” His voice was barely above a whisper when his panicked gaze met hers. 

“I didn’t want you to know _that_.”

She realized he was talking about what he said about Nam Dosan in the car. With a sigh, she took off her coat before pulling him to where his bathroom was. 

“We’ll talk about it after you’ve gotten sober.” She eyed him sharply but the little pout that formed on his lips made her smile. “You’ll feel much better after taking a shower… and you smell like barbecue and alcohol.”

His marbled bathroom was complete with a freestanding tub, a rain shower, and a separate toilet. Jipyeong was just standing there as if he was about to doze off but Dalmi was quick to remove his coat— the smell of barbecue smoke all over his clothes. She thought it was like taking care of a child when she pulled the grey cashmere sweater up and he automatically raised his arms. She had undone two buttons of his white shirt when she finally realized what she was actually doing.

She chanced a look at him and he was smiling down at her— soft eyes, beautiful dimples and teeth on display.

“Why are you smiling like that?” She cleared her throat before resuming what she was doing. Her fingers moved a bit stiffly knowing this was the very first time she was undressing a man.

He didn’t say anything as his bare torso came into view. Han Jipyeong’s body was lean and his muscles were _just right_ … not thin and not bulky— the perfect result of his daily workout on the treadmill and weights. Dalmi resisted the urge to run her fingers on his exposed skin when she eased the shirt off of his shoulders. She knew that his body felt nice and warm when they hugged a few times before but all Dalmi could think of at that moment was how it would feel if she hugged him without a shirt on.

“I can do the rest.” His face straightened and then a slow smirk appeared— eyes bright and full of mischief. 

“Unless you want to join me.”

“Han Jipyeong!” She instantly snapped back as her gaze involuntarily went from his face to his naked torso, down to his pants, and back to his face. 

“You just checked me out.”

“I didn’t!”

“You did.” He chuckled before turning around and slowly walking to the sink.

Dalmi suddenly felt a tingle in her lower belly at the sight of his broad shoulders and back. Muscles moved when he reached for a towel from a cabinet and the sensation she was feeling became more intense. Feeling like she was about to do something stupid, she hurriedly left the bathroom— her whole body warming at the sudden realization that she found Han Jipyeong, without a doubt, sexually attractive. It was not as if she hadn’t appreciated how great he looked before. She did… even at the most random moments like him walking to where she was wearing one of his impeccable outfits or when she would find him doing mundane things like reading or writing. There was something attractive about him concentrating— eyes so sharp as his brilliant mind worked. However, seeing him in some state of undress was entirely different. And her thoughts of him being attractive multiplied tenfold.

_Calm down, Seo Dalmi. You’ve only been dating him for exactly three weeks and four days._

Trying to distract herself, she scoured his fridge and kitchen for something to cook but found nothing. When was the last time the man did groceries? She was in the process of ordering delivery when she heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom.

“Jipyeong-ssi?” She called from the bathroom doorway. He had left the large wooden sliding door open and she could not see him behind the shower’s glass wall.

“Are you okay?” 

The sound of the water running was the only thing she could hear. Suddenly overcome with worry, she shouted his name, “Han Jipyeong!”

Still no response. Not wasting another second, Dalmi rushed to where the shower was. Her heart felt like it fell out of her chest upon seeing him curled on the marble floor— the water cascading over his body. 

“Jipyeong!” She quickly knelt over him and checked his pulse and breathing. Shaking his shoulders while shouting his name a few times, the man finally opened his eyes with a soft groan. 

Feeling like her soul had left her body, Dalmi hit his arm as tears sprung to her eyes. “Yah! You scared me!”

There’s shampoo still bubbling on his hair as he sat up. “I suddenly felt so dizzy and I slipped.”

“Did you hit your head?” She gently probed his head with her fingers. 

“No.”

“Does it hurt anywhere?” Her eyes couldn’t stray past below his chest. “Your hips? Did you hit your arms on the floor?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He winced and she was ready to bolt out of the bathroom and call 119.

“I think I fell asleep.” He said sheepishly as he stood up with the help of the wall behind him. “I’ve never showered drunk before. It’s dangerous.”

Dalmi was speechless. It was then that she realized she was half-soaked by the water while trying to wake him up. She stepped back and tilted her head up— eyes focusing only on his face as she still felt the shock and adrenaline of seeing him lying on the floor coursing through her. Jipyeong put his head under the rain shower and rinsed the remaining shampoo off.

“I’m not letting you shower drunk by yourself next time.” She moved to stand by the wall so she wouldn’t have to look at him directly. 

“Yes, feel free to join me _next time_.” 

_There he goes again._ Jipyeong being so openly flirtatious was something she had to get used to. The man was the epitome of chivalry when it came to her and yet the effects of more than enough amount of liquid courage in his system brought an entirely different persona.

“Are you still drunk?”

“Not really. The hot shower and me falling on my butt sobered me up.” He replied as if he didn’t just make an indecent proposal a few seconds ago.

“Aren’t you embarrassed that I’m standing here?” She could see him wash his upper body in her peripheral vision.

“No. Why would I feel embarrassed in front of my girlfriend?” He replied so casually that Dalmi could feel her cheeks burn. What could she possibly say to that?

“I’d be embarrassed if you see me like this.” She managed to say after a few seconds. “Unlike you, no one has ever seen me naked.”

A snicker came out of his mouth. “Honestly, I want to be swallowed by the ground right now but I’m just acting cool in front of you.”

With that, she found herself laughing as well.

“I didn’t look so you don’t have to worry.” 

He turned the shower off and walked to where she was. In a voice so rich and smooth, he spoke words that made Dalmi’s stomach do somersaults. 

“You can look as much as you want. Every part of me is yours for the taking.”

She was on the brink of losing her self-control when he stood mere inches away from her— messy, wet hair sticking to his forehead. How was it possible for one man to be so effortlessly alluring? Han Jipyeong rendered her incapable of having any coherent thought when he loomed over her that water droplets from his bangs fell on her cheek.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question came out as a whisper and Dalmi was already too keyed up to form a logical response. Eyes darting to his lips, she nodded without any hesitation. Jipyeong held her cheek in his hand— stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. And without waiting any longer, he swooped in and pressed his lips against hers. 

Since that fundraising gala three weeks ago, she could count the times they spent together with one hand… ending their date nights with long hugs and chaste kisses inside his car. Both were still adjusting to their newfound relationship: from being friends who never had any reason for skinship to becoming lovers who had to navigate the unfamiliarity of it all. But the way Jipyeong held her always felt natural… as if he had done it a hundred times before. His touch would always ease the anxiety that would unwillingly build up. Maybe it was her lack of experience or maybe it was because her brain and her heart were still trying to process that the Han Jipyeong she knew as a mentor and as a friend was finally holding and kissing her. 

And she loved how he kissed her. 

So gentle at first— making the butterflies in her stomach come alive as they both tried to find the perfect rhythm. But Dalmi sometimes prided herself for being bold and impatient. She kissed him a little harder and he responded with the same aggressiveness she exhibited. The moment he devoured her lips, her knees almost gave out and he instinctively supported her, leveling himself closer to her height. She held onto his shoulders as he lightly pushed her against the marble wall. His kisses were almost demanding, biting at her bottom lip, twirling his tongue with hers. He tasted clean like peppermint toothpaste or was it a mouthwash? The side thought disappeared when one hand gripped the back of her head while the other bunched the fabric of her hoodie up. As soon as his warm hand touched her bare waist, the heat in her belly shot through her veins and spread all over her body like wildfire.

His nakedness almost became an afterthought until his whole form was pressed against her clothed one. Dalmi’s gasp sounded too loud and foreign when they momentarily broke apart for air. His breathing was hard as they stared at each other and her whole body felt like combusting at any second. And yet... she did not want to stop. Just the slightest touch of his lips and hands made her ache all over. 

Jipyeong was still staring at her with eyes hooded and mouth slightly open. 

“What are you thinking?” She asked despite feeling like a livewire ready to jump at any sign he wanted to continue. 

“Are we going too fast?” His voice was a little hoarse as his hands rested gently on her shoulders. “Are you okay with this? Am I not scaring you?”

A small breathless chuckle escaped from her throat. 

“Why would I be scared of you?” 

He touched her chin with a pointer finger and lifted her head up a little to meet his gaze. “You said so yourself… you don’t have any experience.”

“I did?” She couldn’t even remember.

Jipyeong placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I inferred that you are since you said no one has ever seen you naked.”

“Oh.” 

They were both quiet for a while as they let their lungs breathe. It was when Dalmi noticed how they were still practically glued to each other that she decided to do something about the excruciating tension still lingering in the air.

“Can I touch you?”

His eyes widened a fraction at the sudden request and she could almost see his mind going various ways. Without saying anything, he stepped back and Dalmi could feel her heart pound desperately against her ribs once more. Curiosity mixed with thinly veiled desire, she let her palms wander across the expanse of his firm chest and to his arms. She still not dared to go further down as she memorized the texture and warmth of his skin. When her hand stopped on his chest once more, she reveled at the furious pounding beneath her palm... just like hers. 

All the while, Jipyeong stood still as he stared at her with his gentle, kind eyes. He was allowing her to move on her own accord, giving her control to do whatever she wanted with him. Each touch she left made his skin taut and her pulse thrum wildly. 

Dalmi stood on her tiptoes as she looped her arms around his neck. He held her so tenderly that it made the nervousness leave her body. When she met his eyes, she finally let the words slip out.

“I want you.” 

It was all she could say before this fiery impulse overtook her. The gentleness was replaced with impatience as she kissed him with all the eagerness and enthusiasm she could muster. Dalmi never knew she would crave such a connection that it physically hurt having realized it. His body heat and the way he caressed her face and neck and down to her sides made all her nerves tingle. Every kiss burned with intensity— overwhelming her senses and keeping her constantly on edge. 

Kissing Han Jipyeong was glorious. And she wanted more… so much more. She finally let herself fall without any hesitations and he caught her willingly.

The first hint of sunlight poured in through the large glass windows— making her eyelids flutter awake. Warm skin was pressed against hers and Dalmi couldn’t contain her embarrassment as memories of last night came flooding back. With her brain still processing all the things that they had done, she came to terms with the fact that she and Jipyeong shared something beyond physical intimacy… understanding each other and showing themselves at their most vulnerable. His tendency to always give was an inherent part of him and Dalmi could feel her body start to warm at the sudden flashes in her mind. He was considerate of her inexperience and that made everything he did for her so perfect. Slow yet confident, measured yet intense. He knew exactly what to do without her telling him.

Carefully turning around, she was met with Jipyeong’s sleeping face. Seeing him look so peaceful made her heart swell. The usual hard lines on his face when he was working were nowhere in sight. Not resisting the urge, she lightly traced the contours of his face… fingertips touching his brows, the tips of his lashes, the sharp bridge of his nose, and the plump lips which had kissed her all over. 

She nestled closer to his warmth and the action roused him up. 

“Good morning, _Han-timjangnim._ ”

“Good morning to you, too.” He greeted with half-closed eyes and a lazy smile. “Why are you suddenly calling me that?”

Dalmi placed a soft kiss on his cheek— making sure to hit exactly where his right dimple was. 

“Because you’re such a great mentor. I learn a lot from you.” 

He looked at her dazedly until realization dawned on him and his smile widened. “You still have so much to learn, Ms. Seo.”

“Can’t wait.” 

The sound of his laughter filled the bedroom and Dalmi couldn’t help the huge, goofy grin appearing on her face. It must’ve taken a few seconds until she realized Jipyeong was just staring at her— eyes bright and lips in a soft smile.

“What?” Shyness suddenly overcame her at his undivided attention.

He pulled her flush against him and his body heat felt too comforting that Dalmi had the urge to sleep some more. She nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in— his natural scent filling her senses. Despite the aching muscles, she felt her whole being relax as Jipyeong rubbed soothing circles on her bare back. 

“I hope this isn’t a dream.” 

Dalmi found herself being pulled back to consciousness by his deep voice. 

“This is not a dream, silly.” She kissed the part where his veins would be whenever he strained his neck or raised his voice. 

“I’m too happy that it’s making me scared.” His embrace tightened as his voice became an almost whisper. “I’ve never been this happy and I suddenly have this fear… How can I always make you happy? How can I not disappoint you? What if you get sick of me? What if you regret ever choosing me?”

 _I’ve never regretted any choice I’ve made in my life._ She had told him once when she chose him as her mentor. And she chose him for the second and third time… the one who wrote her letters and the one who was always by her side. He was always so giving as if he knew her much better than herself; as if she was someone he had completely learned and memorized in his lifetime. 

“I already told you I don’t regret my choices.”

Dalmi raised herself up and stared directly into his worry-filled eyes. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Her question made his brows furrow. “I mean… I was stupid to pine for someone else when you’ve been by my side all along. We always tend to get on each other’s nerves and you’ve seen me at my worst.”

The corners of her lips pulled down as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

“And you… you’re so caring and selfless and understanding. I just want to do the same for you. I want to be more caring and be more understanding… but I don’t think I can be your level of selfless. I’m allowed to be selfish when it comes to you, right? What if I get jealous again and you find me annoying? What if I prioritize my work instead of spending time with you? What if I become a total bitch and you just get tired of me?”

Jipyeong smiled. “I’m far from being perfect. You know that too well.”

“I know. Still… you’re _Good Boy_. I don’t want to hurt you ever again.” Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes as guilt and sadness overwhelmed her. “I don’t think I can bear to know you’re hurt because of me. But I also don’t want you to hide anything from me.”

He sat up as well— the sheet falling down to his waist. Dalmi was too emotional to even spare a glance at the visible skin in front of her. With a knowing smile, he wiped the tears that pooled in her eyes with his thumbs. 

“I just thought about it.” 

“What is it?”

“We both have fears and worries. It’s normal… we’re two different individuals with separate thoughts and feelings.” His dimples appeared as he cupped her face and they held each other’s gazes. “You and I know that it’s not going to be perfect all the time. We are busy people, constantly dealing with stress and pressure… We also have our own insecurities. What can we do then?”

It was as if she could hear a bulb light up in her head and Dalmi replied, “Stop worrying about things that haven’t happened yet and just cherish the present?”

Jipyeong nodded with that brilliant smile of his.

“Exactly. Every moment is a gift and that we shouldn’t take the time we spend together for granted.” He referred to what he had written to her all those years ago and what she had quoted to him as a mentee. With that, Dalmi felt the warmth in her chest spread all over her body. 

“You remember.”

“I might’ve forgotten some things over the years but the important ones are embedded _here_.” He placed her hand on top of his chest— heart steadily beating against her palm and she inwardly thanked the heavens for making him where he was at that exact moment.

“We’re going to have ups and downs.” He continued— speaking facts like he always did but it only made her feel better. “There will be jealousy but I only have eyes for you so that one is already invalid.”

They both chuckled. “However, I might be jealous as well… you can just nag at me when I experience that again. There will be more petty arguments and serious fights which will make both of us sad…”

“Wait… You’ve been jealous?”

He rolled his eyes. “You were really _that_ dense before.”

“Yah!” She hit his arm with a laugh. “You don’t have to rub it in my face!”

“Don’t _yah_ me. I seem to remember you not wanting to drop honorifics.” He spoke firmly like the many times he had scolded her over the years but his eyes were twinkling in amusement.

“I can speak informally to you whenever I want.”

“Call me _oppa_ then.”

The silence that followed as they briefly digested where their conversation had gone was so sudden that it was almost comical. She leaned back a little— wrapping the sheet tightly around her shoulders as embarrassment made its presence again.

Jipyeong simply chuckled. “What was I saying earlier?”

“About us fighting.”

“Yes, that...” He held her hand and he spoke with a resolute tone which mirrored his expression. “Even if we encounter some rough times, let’s always be honest with each other, alright? With honesty comes understanding. And we would need a lot of that in this relationship… from our jobs to our personalities. I want us to work, Dalmi. I’m serious about you… I’m serious about _us_.”

She nodded— feeling enlightened and giddy at the same time. How can someone’s maturity make her heart flutter so much? 

“From now on, I’ll truly be a part of your life. There’s no going back from here. I’m being completely sincere with you when I tell you that I will do my very best to make you happy. And even if I make mistakes and you become unhappy with me at some point, tell me so we can work it out.” The words came out of his mouth like an unwavering promise.

“I won’t ever be unhappy with you.” 

His eyes softened. “We can’t be sure about that.”

“You don’t have to change the way you are, Han Jipyeong. I understand you… with your hundred moods and all.” That made him grin. “We’re just humans after all. In our daily lives, we love, we laugh, we work… we make mistakes. That’s just how it is. Let’s just be here for each other without losing ourselves in the process.”

Jipyeong gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he chuckled. “We’re actually a pair of overthinkers. I’m happy because you’re here... No more worries.”

“I chose you before and I would choose you again and again if it all comes down to it. You’re everything that I’ve ever wanted…” She brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles just because she wanted to. “And I’m glad that we had this talk… it made me realize how important it is to lay things out in the open to avoid any unnecessary conflict that may happen to us.”

The moment was broken off by the sound of a phone ringing. Dalmi reached for her phone that was inside her jeans on the carpeted floor and saw Halmeoni’s name.

“Oh, shit.” She looked at Jipyeong with wide eyes. “We’ve got some explaining to do.”

Halmeoni had been getting treatments to slow down the loss of her vision and the sudden sharpness in her eyes made Dalmi shiver. It was as if the woman could see through someone’s soul. Breakfast was already laid out on the table but no one was moving— the tense silence and Halmeoni’s suspicious gaze becoming suffocating by the second. 

“We should eat.” Dalmi’s mother reached for a steaming bowl of soup.

“Why didn’t you go home last night?” Halmeoni’s question made Dalmi’s back straighten as her grip on Jipyeong’s hand under the table tightened.

“I… I took care of Jipyeong-ssi.” 

Her grandmother snorted. “You suddenly went out saying you had to fetch him then you didn’t come back… and even forgot to call us.”

“Halmeoni…” Jipyeong spoke softly then and Dalmi couldn’t even look at him. “I was a bit drunk and she did take care of me. I apologize for not letting her go home.”

Dalmi knew he wasn’t sorry at all and she desperately contained the smile that threatened to appear on her lips. 

“Are you two together?” 

She was about to answer when Jipyeong gently squeezed her hand and replied, “Yes, we are.”

His response was met with silence. Dalmi noted the way her mother’s eyes widened while her grandmother’s expression didn’t change the tiniest bit.

“We decided we would tell you properly over a good dinner…” She could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “I guess this is how you find out.”

Halmeoni sighed loudly and then she slammed a hand on the table— making the other three slightly jump in their seats.

“It’s about damn time!” 

Her grandmother’s face instantly lit up and Dalmi was too dumbstruck to say anything.

“C’mon! Let’s eat!” 

They began eating then and Dalmi chanced a look at Jipyeong sitting beside her. He was trying his hardest not to smile while chewing on his rice. 

“I’m happy for you two. It’s been a long time coming.” Her mother was grinning as she placed a fried egg on each of Jipyeong and Dalmi’s bowls. The two of them didn’t really know what to say and focused on stuffing their faces with food.

“Eat a lot!” Halmeoni placed pieces of meat on their bowls. “You two need more energy from now on. Especially you, Good Boy.”

“What do you mean, eomeonim?” Dalmi’s mother quipped.

With a voice that was always high, Halmeoni spoke in all seriousness. 

“I expect a great-grandchild before I go completely blind!” 

Jipyeong almost choked on his food and Dalmi instinctively patted his back— not surprised that her headstrong grandmother already had that in mind. 

“Halmeoni! How can you say that so easily? Dalmi and I barely even started dating.” Jipyeong was whining and the cute pout on his lips only made her want to kiss him.

“Oh don’t you use that on me. You would’ve let her go home last night if you’re that righteous. Good Boy, my foot!” 

“Halmeoni!” Dalmi half-screamed in embarrassment which only made the older woman cackle. Jipyeong’s ears were beet red and the sound of her mother’s laugh joining her grandmother’s filled the small home.

Every corner of her bedroom had clutter. It had been a while since Dalmi had the time to clean up and she quickly moved around— throwing laundry in the hamper, arranging her books, and stuffing unnecessary things in a container. All the while, Jipyeong was perusing her desk and his hands were all over the stuff she had left there. She found him quietly reading one of the letters he had written all those years ago.

“I never thought I’d see these again.” He pointed at the opened cardboard box on her desk. “We wrote so many letters within that year.”

“You told me my letters are still at Dosan’s.” 

Mentioning his name felt nothing to her anymore. It was true that she had gotten over him a long time ago. _Out of sight, out of mind._ She wondered how she let herself become so miserable over someone she had only known for a few months. 

Jipyeong smiled sheepishly. “I actually went to his parents’ house a while ago. Thankfully, the letters were left there and I got them back.”

“Good. I would’ve gone there myself to get them.” 

He looked at her guiltily as if still apologizing for the chaos that happened almost three years ago. 

“That sad puppy look is too much.” She chuckled before reaching for the wooden music box on the desk.

“Is that the same music box your father gave to you? The one you were afraid to open?” 

Her heart swelled whenever he remembered details of their letters. She had memorized all of his words to her and knowing that her letters also had great impact on him was more than enough to keep her elated.

“I had stupid worries back then.” 

“Like what we have even right now.” He placed the letter down and traced her name carved on the wooden music box. “Did you already open it?”

She nodded as she felt her throat constrict— thinking about her late father and how much the music box meant to her. She had associated the precious object to a person she fell for under the guise of the boy she exchanged letters with. But it wasn’t Nam Dosan who wrote her letters. It was the man who was standing beside her at that moment in time… the same man who selflessly stood by her and cared for her despite her inadequacies.

_Han Jipyeong._

“Did you like the melody?” His voice was so gentle and it only made her become more emotional. 

“Can we open it together?” 

A small dimpled smile appeared on his face as he held the box with hers. Carefully, they both lifted the lid and a soft lullaby sounded— a golden clef winding key rotated slowly with the music. Dalmi felt a wave of emotions overcome her as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

“It’s beautiful.” Jipyeong whispered as if not wanting to drown the music with his voice.

She placed the music box down on the desk and hugged him.

“Exactly like you, Han Jipyeong.”

_It doesn't matter if you never open. It was enough for me to know that you were there. I hope you know that. I bet you have a lovely melody. I'm sure of it._

Words she had written so long ago resurfaced in her mind and she let herself cry tears of happiness and nostalgia. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she had never felt more safe and content than that moment.

“You've comforted me all these years and you always will.” She quoted herself. “You’re such a wonderful person and I can’t thank you enough for being there for me.” 

A tighter hug.

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

They held each other until she felt moisture on her neck. She pulled back and saw him crying as well— all red eyes and nose. 

“You made me cry.” He chuckled and all Dalmi could do was wipe his tears away.

Cupping his face, she didn’t care about anything else except to pour her heart out for the only man who deserved it.

“I love you, Han Jipyeong.”

His surprised reaction made her smile. 

“I love you. I really do.” She repeated just to make sure he heard it well.

A brilliant smile and an ardent kiss were his immediate response. It was a kiss that made up for their lost time and one that held promises of a future together. As the music came to an end, Jipyeong leaned back a little, mouths a hair’s breadth away from each other, foreheads still touching. He caressed her cheeks ever so gently.

“I love you.” He murmured.

“I know.”

And she pressed her lips against his once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little story! I apologize for taking too long to update. I became distracted with real life and suffered from writer's block. Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope this ending made you all happy. I will try to write other stories if I can. :')

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no getting over jidal so soon... The beauty of their story, the symbolism, the parallels! I'm still mad about how the story went down so camping here has been my escape. This little fic is my outlet for their wasted potential. Feedback is greatly appreciated. :')
> 
> I'm also on Twitter. @hanjipain (a very fitting name)


End file.
